


His Doctor

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Depression, Gen, References to Suicide, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has had enough of Sherlock, and wants to leave.  Mycroft attempts to dissuade him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)

John walked out of the clinic, glad work was over but not exactly looking forward to going home. Before he could even think of getting a taxi, he saw a familiar black car, with an equally familiar young woman standing next to it. Sighing, he walked over, smiling weakly at "Anthea"--or whatever her name was--and getting into the car. They drove a short distance, stopping in front of a café. He got out of the car and entered the café, which ended up being empty except for Mycroft, who was sitting at a table, drinking tea. He stood up and indicated the chair across from him. 

"Please, sit down, John. We need to talk. I've taken the liberty of ordering for you."

Sighing, John accepted the invitation.

"So, what do you want?"

Mycroft smiled unctuously. "Oh, come now, John," he said, "no need to be so abrupt. Let's just sit here and enjoy our dinner."

"Look, this isn't a social call, Mycroft, so just tell me why you brought me here."

"You're in a foul mood today, aren't you?"

"Brilliant," John retorted. Mycroft looked less than amused by John's sarcasm.

A door in the back opened, and three people entered the room; two carrying food trays and one carrying a drink tray. The food and drink was set in front of John and Mycroft, then the servers disappeared into the back again.

"Ah, good," said Myroft, taking a drink. "Now we can talk." He gave John a penetrating stare. "You've been looking at flats, John. Why would that be?"

John didn't even pretend to be surprised that Mycroft knew his business. "We both know the answer to that." 

Mycroft shook his head. "John, I realize living with Sherlock can be..." 

"Hellish?"

"Indeed," Mycroft replied with a smile. Then he furrowed his brow. "Sherlock hasn't told you much about our family, has he?"

"No... pretty much nothing. I only know about you because we've met." John shrugged. "In all fairness, I haven't told him about my family, either. He knows about Harry from my phone, but that's it." 

Mycroft nodded. He took a few bites of his dinner, then sat back. John ate a little, as well, then turned his attention back to Mycroft.

"Our father suffered from depression all his life. I'm sure, knowing what Sherlock can be like, this isn't that surprising to you."

"No," John replied, "it's really not. I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I'm not telling you this to get your pity, John."

"No, of course not. Go on."

Mycroft took a few more bites and had another sip of tea. John got the impression he might have been stalling. Finally, with a faraway look in his eyes, he continued. 

"When Sherlock was ten, he took one of our father's anti-depressants. There's nothing quite like walking in on your baby brother in the bathroom, holding a razor to his wrist."

"Christ..."

"Even before that happened, it was clear that Sherlock was... troubled. And it was that incident that made me realize that he was going to need looking after.

"Don't get me wrong; I realise that my brother is an adult, and is, for the most part, quite capable of taking care of himself. There are times, however, when he needs..."

"A nanny?" John snarked. 

"A doctor," Mycroft replied, giving John a significant look.

John shook his head. "Nice try, but I'm not a psychiatrist."

Mycroft smiled. "True. But your medical expertise is still be useful in dealing with him. Besides, there's the fact that he actually seems to _like_ you."

"It's damn hard to tell sometimes."

"Yes, well, if it were easy, we wouldn't be here." 

John sighed and shook his head.

"The fact remains that you're one of the few people Sherlock enjoys being with. That alone makes you the best candidate to look after him." 

"Marvelous... so because a self-professed sociopath decides _I'm_ the only one he likes, I'm going to spend the rest of my life as his... doctor."

Mycroft considered this for a moment, then nodded. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> The suicide attempt Mycroft mentions is from my story [He Ain't Heavy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/674339)


End file.
